Episode 2: Steel Talks
The crowd still scrambles to escape the coming fight. Kane unsheathes his sword while Sadow aims his guns. "You picked a bad night to mess with the English crown, buddy." Through Steel's visor it shows he targets them both with a bullseye targeting sensor. He aims his SMG at Sadow and fires. With unbelievable speed, Kane gets in Sadow's way and slams his huge Claymore into the ground to block the bullets. Steel stops firing, knowing the bullets won't penetrate blessed steel. He gets ready to sheathe his gun when he notices blue wires have slung around it. he looks to his left and sees the wires leading to the fingertips of Joviah. He moves his hands back and the gun is sliced to pieces. Steel unsheathes his Katana and begins to march toward Joviah but is stoped by two blessed bullets hitting his helmet and making his sensors get fuzzy. He turns to see smoke emitting from Sadow's guns. "Get away from him you tin-can." Joviah turns to him with a comically annoyed face. "Tin-can? Honestly?" "Sorry, best I can think of in a stressful situation like this." Steels turns to face him. "You are a bother." He impales his sword into the ground and charges at Sadow, who fires at him again. The bullets don't stop him. 'What the- ?!" Steel explains while charging "Pure Russian Cryo-Adamantium. This armor defies God." He reaches sadow and makes several slashes, to which Sadow dodges each. Kane finally guards the Katana with his Claymore. This gives Sadow enough time to put away his guns and unsheathe his sword. Both Kane and Sadow team up against Steel. He guards their attacks with difficulty. Finally he is tripped by Joviah's wires and lands on his back. Kane attempts to impale him, but Steel rolls away and he stabs the ground. While Kane is hunched Sadow jumps on his back and dives high in the air. He falls and raises his sword to slash Steel while he gets up. Steel guards with his Katana but his entangled by Joviah's wires and dragged toward him. Steel makes several slashes at Joviah but is too far away to hit him. Kane removes his Claymore from the ground and slams it ontop of Steel's Katana. While Steel is guarding, Sadow stabs his sword into his Sensor. Sparks go flying and Sadow smirks "Your armor defies God, eh? Yea right." Kane grabs Steel's wrist while he is distracted and squizes hard, making Steel's drop his Katana. He heaves him up by the neck and apprehends him. Joviah and Xander escort the Queen and Princess back to Buckingham Palace while Sadow and Kane take Steel to St. 'Angeles Cathedral. (The opening vid plays) (After the opening vid) Sharkak stands atop the building overlooking the events. He comments "Seems Steel's part is done. Now it's my turn." He hops off the building and lands perfectly on a street sign. He hops down and lands on the sidewalk and sprints toward Buckingham Palace. Kane straps Steel in a chair. Sadow offers "Can I get you something, Mr...?" "Steel." "Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Steel?" "Water would be nice." He gets him a small paper cup full of water. Steels lifts his helmet up to his mouth and sips it. "So tell me, why'd yu try to kill Queen Yanxo?" Steel lowered his helmet and set down the paper cup. "Orders. I'm an Assassin." "Who hired you to kill her?" "A man by the name of Sharkak." "Is that a Code name?" "No. He's a monster." (Akuma Stocking plays)Sharkak reaches Buckingham Palace and blasts down the gate with a single punch. A sniper guard fires a bullet at his forehead. When the blood his spilled It starts to form a body. The bullet pops out of Sharkak's head and the hole starts to disappear. After the clone has been made it hurriedly jumps into the open window containing the Sniper. Sharkak watches as blood flies out of the window. He pulls out a can of Gasoline from his pocket and sprays the gardens. He then sprays the rooms as he walks inside. He pulls out a Zippo lighter marked 666 and lights it. "Burn." He tosses it into a room and soon enough the entire Palace is in flames. The clone bursts into each room checking for Princess Nyan, while the original enters the Throne room. Standing at the center is Xander. "Congratulations. You made it." Sadow continues to interrogate Steel. "What do you mean, he's a monster?" "The man known as Sharkank cannot be killed. Not only will he regenerate any wound he recieves, but whatever he loses will grow a body. An exact replica of himself." Sadow looks at Kane concerned. "A Regenerator class Demon? That can also replicate itself?" Kane nods. "It appears so." Sadow looks back at Steel. "So then why would he hire an assassin like you to do a job he could easily perform?" Steel replied "My objective was to cause a distraction. He didn't say for what." Sadow's eyes go wide. "The Queen." Sharkak unsheathes a pair of Meat Cleavers and charges at Xander, who has already unsheathed his Sword and Shield. He clashs his Cleaver against Xander's shield, who then follows up by brining his sword up. Sharkak guards with his other Cleaver. Meanwhile the Sharkak clone continues to search the rooms for the Princess. She hears him kicking down the doors from her room at the end of the hallway. She turns to see her prized collection of Plushies and grows angry at the thought of him destroying them. She takes off her shoe and takes aim at the door, waiting for Sharkak to kick it down. Finally he reaches it and shouts. "Gotcha!" He kicks it down but is immediately hit in the chin by her shoe. He flies out the window. Nyan smiles down at him. "Cinderella's Crystal Slippers can bite my Royal Arse!" The clone grows angry and feels the bruise on his chin. "You lil' tart!" He climbs up the wall towards the window. Inside a museum, a Neko wearing a black leather outfit is stealing a prized daimond. She sighs and turns to her companion, the other Neko from before who is also in black leather. "Mizumi-chan, are you gonna help or what?" "I just cannot stop thinking about that guy from earlier. he winked at me, Matsuko-chan. Usually guys like him only look at other things. But he stared at my face and winked" She blushes while talking. Matsuko looks at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "He's just a guy. Thats all." Mizumi starts ballroom dancing with herself while Matsuko continues to cut through the protective glass. Mizumi then notices out a window that Buckingham Palace is burning. "Matsuko-chan, it seems Buckingham Palace is on fire!" "Mizumi-chan, keep it down. We don't want the guards to hear-" A security guard points his flashlight at them and pulls out his gun. "Freeze!" With lightning speed Mizumi tossed a Throwing Knife into his leg to distract him. Matsuko followed it up by slashed across his torso with her Ninja Sword. "See?" Mizumi blushes and walks over to help Matsuko. Meanwhile, Sadow and Kane look out a window to see Buckingham Palace on fire. Sadow turns to an Officer. "Assemble the ranks!" As Xander battles Sharkak, the fire starts to build in the room. Xander glares angrily at Sharkak. "What have you done?!" He smiles at him. "I'm setting our glorious plans into action." Xander gives a confused expression before Sharkak charges again. Back where the Princess is, Sharkak nears the window and starts to get inside when Joviah's Wires entangle his torso. Joviah says from below "The Queen is safe, now for the Princess!" He pulls and Sharkak is sliced to bits. His remains fall to the ground below and light on White and Gold flames. The Princess is carried out the window by Joviah just as the flames in the hallway start to build. She asks him "What was that Golden fire?" "Divine flame, we Paladins use it to exterminate the Undead." He guides her to a Limozine and drives off just as Jeeps filled with Paladins arrive. Sadow gives out orders to his Division "Fan out the courtyard, search for any survivors and bring them here. If you locate anyone with Unholy aura cut them down. Go!" They all spread out. Inside the Throne room, Sharkak notices the flames encircling them. "Heh... Well doesn't this just suck. Didn't think my plan'd backfire." Xander stared at him for a while and charged at him again. (Ending vid plays)